


10 Song Challenge

by Heartithateyou



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. <br/>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. <br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge. <br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Song Challenge

**Jealous Guy- Gavin DeGraw**

Morgan couldn't contain the way his heart beat too quickly, watching Reid talk to his old friend Ethan across the bar. He knew they were just friends, nothing more, never had been, but he still couldn't control the way his blood boiled watching the two of them.

The few beers he had weren't exactly helping. So he barely thought through his plan before he left the bar and his fiancee behind. He walked out of the bar and grabbed the nearest cab.

Barely 30 minutes later he heard the front door of their apartment open and Reid slam the door, "Morgan!" He hollered before entering the living room. "What the hell?" He said once spotting him.

"I couldn't watch you anymore, the two of you-"

"When the hell will you get it through your head, you're the only man I love." He broke off and suddenly started crying. "The only man I've ever loved." Dropping to his knees and sobbing.

He ran over to his crumpled figure and gathered him into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, baby. I'm just a jealous guy."

**I Hurt Myself Yoday- Johnny Cash**

"Reid!" He could hear through his haze, the world still spinning around him. "Reid!"

He can make out a blurred figure coming closer to him, ripping the needle out of his arm when he finally reaches him.

"Reid, answer me!" The figure yells, grabbing his face and forcing him to face him.

"Reid!"

Maybe this was the angel of death, the one who would take him away from all of this.

"Reid! Say something!"

"Can you tell him something?" He murmurs against the figure's hand.

"What the hell are you talking about Reid?!" The figure turns to someone else. "Call 911!"

"Tell him... tell him I loved him. I've always loved him." He murmurs before the world finally closes around him into darkness.

**Take Me Out- Franz Ferdinand**

"I don't wanna do this anymore." Morgan murmurs as he gets out of bed to find his shirt.

He can instantly feel his heart race and palms start to sweat. His brain filled with a mixture of panic, sadness, and anger. Morgan would choose now of all times to tell him he wanted to end this, after he was done fucking him.

"What?" He murmurs, his eyes filling up with tears of their own choice. Morgan finally meets his eyes and his eyes blink when they see his face.

"No, no, baby, I'm not saying I want this to end." He says rushing over and gently kissing his face.

"Then what did you mean when-" He tries to utter and tears still fall from his eyes.

"I meant, I don't wanna do just this, only us having sex and being work friends. I want us to be more, I want us to be a real couple, where we go out to dinner and dates and you let me hold your hand when we're out." He says, puncturing each declaration with a kiss. "I this to be real.... because I love you Spencer Reid."

"I love you Derek Morgan."

 **All the Things She Said- T.A.T.U**.

All the things he said, all those sweet words he murmured, did he even mean any of them? Reid wondered as he sat in his apartment, alone, the silence suffocating him.

It'd been a week since he'd talked to Morgan, they'd had a vacation from the BAU and he hadn't so much as received as much as a text from the man.

And he had to wonder, did he mean any of it? When he told him he wanted to be with him, how beautiful he was, that he had never felt like this before, the he love-

Suddenly his thoughts are broken off by the sound of his phone vibrating with a text.

From Morgan's sister.

"Hello Dr. Spencer Reid, I don't know if you remember me, it's Derek's sister, but Derek was insistent I texted you for some reason. He was in a pretty bad car accident about a week ago and just woke up from the chemical induced coma they put him in. He wants you to know he's okay and when can you be here?"

Reid barely texts back "I'm on the next plane" before racing out of the apartment.

**Just Balls- Simple Plan**

He hated when they didn't have cases. When they had their weekends free, all it meant was more time for him to remember he didn't have anyone to spend it with.

Everyone else on the team seemed to have something to look forward to during their free time, someone they couldn't wait to spend it with.

He had a pile of books, which would probably last him a day.

Suddenly his phone started vibrating manically, he scanned the name base and couldn't help but smile when he saw the name Morgan flash across it.

"Reid! Listen, I know this is last minute, but would you mind filling in for softball again?" The smile which had quickly spread across his phase was replaced with a grimace.

He was calling cause he needed something.

"Sorry Morgan, that was a one time thing." He murmured, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice. 

"You okay?" He heard Morgan ask.

He didn't know how to answer that, that he didn't think he was ever going to be okay? Just a lonely genius who people could barely tolerate even in an office setting.

"You know what Morgan?" He said, all rationally leaving him. "I am not okay. But I doubt you care." Before quickly hanging up.

And just like that he felt a million times worse than he had a minute ago.

So he felt himself gravitating towards his secret stash and maybe he could forget.

**Aliens Exist- Blink 182**

"Spencer, I am telling you, they're real and they're trying to take me away from you." She seemed so frail in the wheelchair she was sitting in, clutching his arm as she spoke.

"Mom, they're not aliens, those are you nurses and they just want to take you to your room for a nap."

"That's just what they want you to think Spencer! Since when don't you believe your own mother!" She said viciously, attempting to strike him before the nurses rushed forward to stop her and quickly guide her away.

"She's only recently gotten violent." He murmurs, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shh, it's fine baby. Everything is going to be fine." Derek says as he gently raps his arms around him. This was the first time he'd come with the hospital to see his mother and he wished it could have gone so much better. "Shh, I'm here baby."

And despite everything he knew that, no matter what, Derek was there.

**Come Out of The Shade- The Perishers**

"Hey pretty boy." He hears Morgan whisper to him, close to him in the minute space of the office break room.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" He chokes as he feels the other man come closer to him. There's barely a foot left between them now.

"I don't know what you mean." Morgan murmurs as he comes even closer, coming closer than he would normally ever allow anyone to come.

"Morgan-" He's cut off as Morgan brushes his lips against his, just barely touching.

"Shh, I know what you want, I've seen how you look at me when you think no one is looking." Morgan murmurs, lips just brushing against his. "So, I was thinking, dinner at mine today."

He can't speak, just nod slightly.

"See you then pretty boy."

**She Hates Me- Puddle of Mud**

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Morgan." Reid says before taking a sip of his beer. They were at the bar commiserating after Morgan had been yelled at by his latest fling.

"You didn't hear here." He says as he takes a long swig, her words still swirling around his head. "Kept yelling that I didn't appreciate her, never paid her enough attention."

"Maybe she was the one who didn't appreciate what she had." Reid murmurs, his eyes glued firmly on the bar.

It takes him a moment to try to decode what the genius was saying. "You think so?" He says, hesitantly.

"Of course." Reid says, looking up surprisingly. "Morgan, you're... you're amazing." Blushing furiously as he utters this last statement.

Before he can say anything, his phone starts ringing obnoxiously.

"You should take that." Reid says, darting his eyes away yet again. "It's probably your girlfriend. I should go." Reid says, before quickly grabbing his messenger bag and darting out of the bar.

And he can't explain why his heart feels the way it does as he watches Spencer leave.

**Echo- Jason Walker**

Another Saturday night alone.

Just him and his thoughts.

Without the man he loved.

Who might never know that he loved him. Because where would he ever find the courage to tell him how he felt about him and how much the man really meant to him.

And watching his reaction; would it be love? empathy? embarrasment? hatred? disgust?

Would it break the team? Force one of them to leave? Ruin all the dynamics they had together?

He knew what he felt for the other man, what he'd been feeling since they had met.

He knew because he had never felt this before.

Pure, crazy, can't catch your breath love.

Damnit, what had this pretty boy done to him.

**A Lack of Color- Death Cab for Cutie**

"Reid, Reid please." He slurred into the phone. "Please pick up Pretty boy."

"Reid, please pick up!"

He started to cry slightly, listening to the emptiness on the other side of the phone. This had to be the 20 somethingth message he'd left, though he couldn't remember exactly due to the whiskey. 

Which he'd been steadily drinking since Reid left.

Since he couldn't say it to Reid.

Reid had told him he was in love with him.

And he hadn't said a damn thing. Not when he looked at him expectantly, not when he fiddled with his drink, not when he asked him to say anything, anything at all, not when he started crying, not when he begged him to look at him, not when he gathered his things, not when he finally left, looking like his world had crumbled around him.

And now he couldn't stop talking, saying anything and everything because he feels like when Reid left, he took his heart with him.

"Please." He whispers into the phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tempted to turn some of these into actual fanfics, so please leave any comments!  
> Thanks!


End file.
